


A Beautiful Night

by ghostiepop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dirks name is never said but its heavily implied that its him, idk what to tag this, its night and they fuck, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiepop/pseuds/ghostiepop
Summary: 'What a beautiful night. The stars twinkled in the dark sky, yet John pays no mind to their beauty. He’s creeping through the near-silent apartment. Smuppets litter the ground, making his journey harder than necessary. But that’s not important.'John sneaks into Dirk's room late at night.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 21





	A Beautiful Night

What a beautiful night. The stars twinkled in the dark sky, yet John pays no mind to their beauty. He’s creeping through the near-silent apartment. Smuppets litter the ground, making his journey harder than necessary. But that’s not important.

He’s reached his destination.

John peeked through the open crack, straining his eyes in the darkness. The only light source to illuminate the room comes from the corner, where he is. And of course, he’s working.

Opening the door, John slips in. 

There’s no need to announce his presence. The quiet click of the door lock was loud enough. 

With a few steps, he’s behind the other man. He’s hunched over the desk working on, yet another, one of his puppets. A weird obsession, but he paid no mind to any criticism. John wrapped his arms around his neck, not enough to disturb his work, but enough to comfort him. Comfort to who? He wasn’t sure. Still, he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment.

“I’m working.” His voice is husky and deep—a prominent southern accent lacing itself through every word. 

John hummed in response, tightening his grip. “I know.” Sleepy with a playful edge.

Setting down his work, he finally stands up. The unexpected motion dragging John up to his toes and nearly knocking him over. He just huffed in amusement, picking the small boy up with ease. Years of training with a sword sure did help with his muscles.

With two long steps, he was at his bed, tossing him onto it.

John sprawled out on the big mattress. His glasses were knocked crooked from the force of the fall. With no hesitation, he reached down to grab them, setting them gently on the side of the drawer. As he turned back to the boy, his breath caught in his throat. The thin shirt John wore rode up, showing a strip of pale milky skin. The obvious erection strained against the tight confines of his shorts, not to say he was doing much better. He was starting to regret wearing such tight pants.

He pulled off his shirt. John sat back, appreciating the view of his toned abs. He smirked and pulled off his pants. John raised an eyebrow at the lack of underwear but did not comment. John followed suit, taking off his clothes slowly, deliberately.

“Tease,” he muttered, enjoying the show nonetheless. 

John laughed, sitting up to lean his back against the wall the bed was pushed up against. Opening the drawer next to him, he grabbed out the lube from where it’s always kept. Popping open the lid, John looks back to him, he makes no move to help, content just watching for now. Puffing his cheeks out, John squirted some lube onto his fingers. As he rubbed his fingers together, making sure they were thoroughly covered, he looked back at him one last time, one last chance. He always loved to watch John. Another strange obsession.

John moved his hand down, spreading his legs to give him a good view. Tracing his entrance with a slicked finger caused shivers to go down his spine. Slowly he inserted his first finger. He was still a bit loose from recent activities, so quickly he was able to go down to the knuckle and put in his second finger. John could feel his gaze on him, watching his every move. Every twitch. Every thrust. 

The bed creaked with added weight, but John paid no mind. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, too engrossed in pleasuring himself. Focused on the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out. Concentrating on brushing against that spot. The one that made him a desperate, moaning mess.

A hand found itself on his thigh, but he didn’t look. He didn’t open his eyes as it squeezed and rubbed and scratched at the skin. He didn’t look. There was no need. He would be there, watching. Memorizing. 

John gasped. His eyes snapped open as his body was lifted up and spun around. He was no longer leaning on the wall. No, he had taken that spot. John was placed in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

He grabbed the small of John’s back, tugging his body closer. Their cocks brushed up against each other, making John let out a whimper. “You loose angel?” The deep voice nearly made him cum right there. 

Shifting in his lap as he removed his slicked up fingers. He felt so empty. He needed something bigger.

John nodded slightly, lidded eyes meeting with his orange ones filled with arousal. 

That was all the answer he needed as he grabbed the lube John had carelessly tossed to the side. He squirted a good amount on his cock, taking time to lather it all over much to the annoyed impatience of the other. Once he was covered in lube, he grabbed John by the hips, lifting him up delicately. As he lined up himself up to John’s entrance, he let the boy slowly lower himself down. John dug his nails into the others back as he took his length. He whispered praises, letting John know how good he was, so so good. Just like that baby, you took it all in. I’m so proud of you-

John let himself be showered in his praise. 

When he was fully adjusted, he lifted his hips up before bringing them down. He made no movement, but he wasn’t sitting back watching anymore. Letting John set the pace, he continued to whisper praise. Continued to kiss the unmarked skin.

Tilting his head back, John sighed. He had finally found his rhythm. Rocking slowly on his cock, there was no need to rush. Not here, not now.

The room was quiet. The only sounds being the soft breathing of the lovers. The stars twinkled in the dark sky. What a beautiful night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticism, and whatever else appreciated


End file.
